The Getaway
by N.E.Ladette
Summary: Yumi and her mother move in hopes of escaping an old life. With little money, Yumi is forced to attend a boarding school where she meets the person who changes her opinion on the 'lifeless' school...YxU, rated T, R&R please!
1. Escape Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Code Lyoko.

_Chapter.1. Escape Plan_

Yumi was determined _not_ follow in the footsteps of her parents and older sibling. Unlike most people her age, she hated going home from school each afternoon because she knew all too well the scene she had to face.

Arriving home from secondary school, she took a deep breath before opening the front door. Once again she was greeted by her drunken father, who was sprawled over the lounge in front of the television. He yelled _jibber jabber_ at her, as she power-walked to her bedroom trying her best to ignore his slurred jargon.

She knew her room was a safe haven but that it was also a false escape. Once she set foot inside her sanctuary she could no longer fathom fiction from reality. The realism of her situation dawned on her, once more, as she was startled by her eldest brother returning home. She knew exactly what was going to happen next as sickeningly, it so frequently occurred.

She felt a presence behind her. A cold shiver ran down her spine, as she sunk lower into her desk chair. The looming shadow rapidly drew closer, and the next thing she felt was staggering pain as the unstable chair beneath her was thrust backwards, causing her to land harshly upon the floor. She did not cry out or show emotion. All sentiment had left her long ago, leaving her to be consumed by aversion emptiness.

Her hair was pulled up roughly causing her face to follow suit, she looked pleadingly into the eyes of her brother but to no avail. He struck her across one cheek before demanding money. In the past she would have resisted but she learned that this would only cause her more suffering.

Raising a trembling hand she pointed hazily towards the wallet which lay on her bed. Without another word her brother strode over to the leathery holder and began draining its contents. The foul stench of cheap alcohol mixed with smoke lingered in the air even after his departure.

She inhaled deeply in a desperate attempt to fight back tears that threatened to plummet down her face. Lifting a trembling hand she used her stone cold fingertips to try to ease the pain in her cheeks from where she was hit.

Her attention was suddenly brought to an insufferable argument in the next room. Jane, however, preferred to describe these 'quarrels' as struggles. As common as it was for her parents to fight, the unpleasant experience never ceased to affect her.

From her bedroom she tried covering her ears with a pillow to muffle the noise, but still it penetrated the soft fabric. _Thump, thump, thump, _she could hear her mother's whimpers among the beltings she received.

Then silence…

XxXxX

Yumi held her breath and waited for the silence to be broken. After what seemed like eternity, she heard the familiar clanging of saucepans. She exhaled slowly with relief as she crept to her bedroom door and hesitantly opened it. She saw her 'father' slumped on the lounge in a deep sleep.

She waited in her room until she was called for dinner. Yumi sat at the dinner table in complete silence, there was nothing to be said. The comforts within her family had been long lost since the first day her father lost his job, and all self control.

But, it was this night that her mother cornered her whilst her father slept deafeningly in the next room, her mother assured her that she couldn't prolong their escape any longer.

"Tomorrow", he mother had murmured softly. Nothing more had to be said, she knew perfectly well that her daughter understood her and she only wished that her child could perhaps forgive her for the hurt she put her through, however indirect it may have been.

XxXxX

Her sheets clung to her restless body, and they became more and more contorted and intertwined with her legs as she tossed and turned in a sleepless daze. Generally Yumi slumbered easily, her dreams being the only peaceful and blissful thing to happen to her any more. Not tonight. Tonight her mind was too clouded with relentless thoughts of exactly how bad the consequences would be if they had another failed escape attempt. She was broken from her thoughts when the small electronic device at her hip started to vibrate. She had set up her phone to go off, silently, when it was time to move.

Yumi precariously untangled her self from her sheets and slipped out of bed and quickly changed into warmer attire. Knowing it was best to make as little noise as possible she pulled on a pair of socks to cover the sound of her feet upon the floorboards. It was only 2:31am but she couldn't have felt more awake when she began rounding up her belongings which consisted of her phone, wallet, jumper and shoes in hand that she would put on once outside.

A soft knock, which was barely audible, caused Yumi's head to snap up and look into the face of her mothers. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder and a handbag over the other, she was wearing a few layers of clothing so she didn't have to carry them and her face held a certain look of urgency. Yumi's mother motioned for her to come and in return Yumi gave a shaky nod and strode to her mother's side.

"Dad?" Yumi asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Asleep, downstairs", her mother assured her. Yumi breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Where will we go?" Yumi inquired.

"I will tell you once we are safe, for now follow me and keep as quiet as you can, we'll go out the back door", she spoke softly.

Yumi soon found this was easier said then done. The staircase that lead downstairs leaded directly into the lounge room which was emitting a faint blue light coming from the small television in the corner, right in front of the blue box snoozed her father. For the first time she became aware of just how much her stairs creaked, and was immediately grateful for the cotton she had placed on her feet earlier that morning.

Making their way downstairs they had to stop every once in a while when her father would grunt or groan in his sleep, but both Yumi and her mother eventually made it safely outside. Yumi sat down to put on her shoes while her mother gave her a brief analysis of her plan.

"I have a brother living about 6 hours north of here, I called him earlier this morning and asked if we could stay for a while. He only has a small house though so you will attend a boarding school for a while until I can find a job. Our train leaves in 45 minutes, from the station my brother will pick us up and we will leave this behind", her mother paused before looking down at Yumi. Her eyes softened as she added, "I love you, and from now on I promise to keep you safe and away from all of this".

"I know", was all Yumi could muster. So they set off swiftly, heading towards the train station that would take them to their new home.

**Done! There goes chapter 1…Sorry if it's a little short I was going to end it sooner but I decided against it and thought it would be better to get the back story out in one go. With the next chapter I'm not sure yet if I will put in the train ride or skip straight to her first day of school, I'm leaning towards putting it in but I guess I just have to write it up and decide if it feels relevant or not…this will be my first chapter story for CL but I'm going to try and keep it short, I would like to know what you all think. It doesn't take much so submit a review that says either 'I like' or 'I hate', so please just do it. Oh and the pairings in this story will be YxU and either JxA or OxA, haven't decided.**


	2. Scene Change

**Rambles… down, enough said?**

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

_Chapter.2. Scene Change._

The train finally lurched to a stop ending the silent ride. Yumi groggily rubbed her sleep deprived eyes and lifted her heavy head from her mothers lap. She subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair to comb out soft tangles. Her mother apparently now deemed her awake enough, stood up ready to exit the train while gesturing for her to do the same. Yumi followed her without a word, the recent events had left them exhausted both physically and emotionally, besides they had plenty of time to talk later, now.

The station was pretty much deserted with a few stray people here and there but no large crowds making it easier to spot a lone man standing by a small black car. Yumi had never met her uncle before. He had raven coloured hair with chocolate brown eyes and even though he looked weary, his mouth portrayed a warm smile. As they drew closer Yumi's mother's pace quickened and in one quick movement she threw her sobbing self at her brother. Yumi stood, torn between mimicking her mother's actions and continuing to stand awkwardly before the scene. Deciding on the later, she stood off to the side, one arm folded across her chest reaching her other elbow.

It's not like she knew the guy, heck this was the first time she had never seen him and before this morning she had barely ever heard of him before. Making a side note to ask her mother about the absence of her uncle, she noted that her mother seemed too been gaining composure again and pried herself away from her brothers embrace.

"Y- Yumi, this is your u-uncle, t-the one who is graciously giving his hospitality," Her mother said thickly through unsteady breathing, accompanied by a brave attempt at a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Yumi", He began enthusiastically, "It's a shame we haven't met before now but I'm sure we will get along fine."He smiled warmly and spread out his arms slightly, gesturing for a hug.

"Uhh…you too", she replied, giving him a quick, lopsided hug.

"Well", her uncle started, clapping his hands lightly, "how about we head home, and on the way I'll show you where you will be attending school, how's that sound?"

"Yeah...thanks", Yumi said softly, she knew he was trying and all but it was still awkward. Did he really expect her to warm up to him so soon, or was he just trying to lighten the mood? Either way, it doesn't matter when she thinks about it, he seemed pretty easy going after all. Things will start to fall into place, she reassured herself.

The small black car next to them made a quiet clicking noise indicating that the doors were now unlocked. Her uncle smiled again and opened the passenger door for his sister to hop into the front seat. After doing the same for Yumi, he then got in himself and started the engine.

Yumi was silent for the most part of the trip, only answering a few questions here and there. Her mother on the other hand seemed to be trying to obtain as much information, about the local area, as she could. Yumi saw this as her mother trying to ease her chaotic mind of the inevitable thoughts that would haunt her later tonight.

"-so what do you think Yumi?" this of course was her uncle's effort to try and get her engaged in conversation.

"Um…sorry, what do I think of what?" she asked sheepishly.

"The school?" he asked chuckling at her weak attention-span. Yumi turned her head to look out the window and at her brand new school, well as of next Monday supposedly. Yumi wasn't one for detail, to her it was just like every other school; over-sized, cold-looking, and slightly over-rated for its reputation. Attached to the gate that surrounded the school was an expensive looking sign that read 'Kadic Academy' in bold letters.

"Uh-yeah, looks great. I start on Monday right?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, we'll come here first thing in the morning and enroll you, that way you have the weekend to settle in", her uncle notified her.

"Won't this be great sweetie? You'll get a fresh start,-oh which reminds me we are going to need to go shopping to get you necessities. After all it is a boarding school, you're going to need to actually move in, and you can't do that if you don't own anything." He mother said brightly.

"We can go shopping after we make a stop at the school tomorrow", her uncle offered.

"That sounds lovely…are we here then?" her mother inquired, as the car came to a steady stop outside a simple one-storey house.

"Yep, it's not big but it sure is cozy. Oh, by the way I hope one of you don't mind taking the couch. I only have 2 beds, but if either of you have complaints I can sleep on the couch I don't really mind".

They made their way inside and looking around, Yumi couldn't help but agree with the adjective 'cozy'. The house was what you could expect of a single middle-aged man. It was clean but at the same time cluttered with forgotten belongings that were still too important to be cast aside. Its exterior was made of brick, and the colour scheme of the walls of the interior was a rich candy-apple red. Majority of the house was covered in a thick, warm and soft coffee-brown coloured carpet, except of 

course the kitchen and bathroom. In the lounge room sat a reasonable sized TV, nothing too fancy, and in front of that was a worn, squishy couch that could sit three people easily.

"It's not much…" her uncle mumbled, suddenly slightly self-conscious, "…but there is constant hot water for the showers", he chuckled lightly despite himself.

"It's perfect", her mother assured him, "more then we could have ever hoped for, right Yumi?"

"Yeah, it's great! I guess I'll be on the couch tonight then?" Yumi directed her question at her mother to which she nodded in acknowledgement.

XxXxX

Dinner went by fairly pleasantly with idle chit-chat and the occasional comfortable silence. Yumi now lay on the couch, which she had made roughly into a bed. She heaved a sigh, today had been…different. It was defiantly a change of routine, and earlier that night when Yumi had questioned her mother about the absence of her uncle in her life, her mother shrugged saying that they had enough on their plate over the last few years and that it was hard to keep in contact.

Even though she had slept little the night before her mind was whirling with so many thoughts that it was impossible for her to sleep at the moment. Instead she took in her surroundings which she hoped would somehow allow her and her uncle to 'bond' a little. Around the room were various objects suggesting that her uncle enjoyed soccer. _Well that's a start_, she thought, _at least we have something in common_. Her mind began to drift though after an hour or so, and she fell into a snooze that later turned into some much needed sleep.

XxXxX

**Gah! I'm so tired…just a few things to clarify, (1.) As embarrassing as this is to admit it's better to explain it then for people to think I'm conceited. Okay so shortly after I finished chapter 1 my friend came around and decided she was going to review it. Having assumed (for reasons I can't explain) that she was logged onto her own account she left me a lovely review, only in my own account. (Thanks lytee)So yes go and look now, point, laugh, and shake your heads but I honestly have no idea how to get rid of it and figured I better clear that up quickly(.2.) yes my rambles are fairly long, you don't have to read them, but sometimes they contain important stuff(.3.) if anyone feels strongly about the chapters maybe being too short, let me know(.4.) quick apology for the late update, I've been unbelievably busy these last few weeks, to put it simply my house hasn't only been a home for me over the past few weeks. Sadly I can't promise an update straight away, but hopefully soon I can find a **

**steady pace. And of course reviews are always helpful to shove me into sitting down and writing. Well until next update, look after yourselves everyone!**


	3. New Faces Saturday

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* still own nothing…

_Chapter.3. New Faces-(Saturday)_

_Yumi,_

_Your uncle and I have gone to take a look around the neighbour-hood, you know, so I can to get to know our surroundings. There is food in the fridge in case your hungry and we should be back around 2pm. Sorry we didn't wake you, you looked like you could use the sleep. If you leave the house don't go too far and keep your phone on you._

_I love you,  
Mum._

Yumi had been greeted that morning by the little note folded neatly and placed on the near-by coffee table addressed to her. With a yawn she made her way to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of the time on the oven clock. 12:03pm, so she had slept till midday. Shrugging lightly she cautiously raided the fridge. Related or not this still felt like an invasion of privacy.

Settling for some fruit and yoghurt she took a seat at the bench top and appraised her surroundings, more closely then the night before when her mind was distracted by things less trivial then décor. She had to give him credit; her uncle had quite the elegant place going on, not exactly feminine, but subtle. The bench tops were a deep gray, almost black, and the cupboards were a pristine white. The floor was pine floorboards with stools that matched perfectly with the honey colour.

After cleaning up after herself, Yumi made her way to the bathroom where she found a pile of spare white bath towels, and quickly made use of one. She took her time, taking pleasure in the fact that she no longer had a time limit. Once she finished her shower, she began shuffling through the vanity draws to find what she was looking for. '_Of course he has spare tooth brushes',_ she thought gratefully squeezing a large amount of toothpaste onto the blue and white toothbrush that she had just claimed. She had to admit, her uncle's enthusiasm for her and her mothers company was quite refreshing.

She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and plain singlet. Deciding that the weather was nice today she scribbled a quick note for her mother, if she happened to come home earlier, explaining that she had gone for a walk. She left the note on the table just inside the door and headed out.

She wandered aimlessly, passing the occasional corner shop and children's park. After a good twenty minutes she found herself in the same street as her soon-to-be school and home. Without really thinking about it, she made her way over to the gate and began to trace the perimeter of the school.

She got to a point where it was as far as you could go on her side without stepping into the neighbor's yard. Shrugging she jumped the fence into the school grounds, she highly doubted that they would take her in for unauthorized entry.

It was a Saturday, so there were no classes and kids roamed the school grounds freely. She made several mental notes while wandering the school, most involving the placement of buildings and facilities.

Eventually she found a soccer pitch with spectator's stands. Dropping down onto the vacant, metal seat, she sat sideways and drew her knees up to her chin. Sitting in such a position left the lump in her right pocket feeling awfully uncomfortable, so she pulled out her phone and glanced at the time on the tiny screen. 01:06pm it told her.

She let a low breath escape her lips and allowed her eyes to stray towards the soccer pitch where a team was training. '_Well_', she thought, '_the school is very…athletic_'. It took her a while to notice that her eyes seemed to be trained to a certain team member. They played very well, small but deceptive. She had bubble-gum pink hair cropped into a short yet feminine hair style, her emerald eyes were squinting slightly in concentration. So, girls were allowed on the team as well.

"Can I help you?" a male voice from her right asked. Startled, Yumi turned her head sharply and her temple collided with the jagged corner of a seat in the next row up.

"Huh?" she mumbled embarrassed turning her head in the opposite direction this time to face the new-comer. His chocolate brown eyes were widened slightly and directed at her temple. Self-consciously, she reached her hand up and gingerly touched the spot. Her own eyes widened as she felt something warm and moist, bringing her fingers down to eye level she saw a small smear of a red substance smudged across her fingertips.

"Aww crap", she whimpered quietly. Her head throbbed and everything seemed to be a little out of focus. Without answering the boy's previous question, she laid her good temple down on the cold seat and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey!" the boy urged, "Don't fall asleep, what if you get a concussion or something?!" Receiving no response, he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and let out a perturbed sigh. He scooped Yumi up bridal style and with a quick pace, walked her towards the school's infirmary.

**XxXxX**

Yumi willed her eyes open less then 1 hour later. She was no longer anywhere near the soccer pitch, but instead in an unfamiliar, clean, pale-coloured room. Blinking back sleep she sat up tentatively and noticed that she was lying on a rather lumpy and uncomfortable bed. Aware of voices in the room for the first time she turned to the source. The pink-haired girl that she had seen earlier playing soccer was sitting on a near-by chair, clad in a soccer jersey, shorts and boots. She was talking quietly to a brunette, who had their back to Yumi, wearing the same attire.

"Oh", the pink-haired girl grinned, catching Yumi's eye, "you're awake. I'm Aelita and this is Ulrich", she gestured to the boy beside her who had twisted in his chair to give her a greeting smile.

"Yumi Ishiyama…uhh where am I?"

"Kadic Academy Infirmary", Ulrich answered. His voice seemed to trigger her memory of the scene at the stands. She instinctively raised her hand to her head and felt a small cotton cloth had been tapped there, at her touch it throbbed lightly.

"Don't worry, no damage, just a little nock and probably some bruising later", he assured her. "By the way, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you on campus before."

"Umm...yeah I start this Monday", she answered then hesitantly added, "You not going to like tell on me are you…you know for…trespassing?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course not", Aelita replied, "What grade will you be in?"

"10, I think, I turned 16 last July"

"Awesome, Ulrich and I are in year 10 too", Aelita beamed at her. Yumi smiled back in response, swinging her legs over the bed, she stood up and stretched softly. She picked up her phone which had been placed on the bedside table and glanced at the tiny clock on the screen.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry, I've got to get home…thank you Ulrich, for, you know, before…umm I guess I'll see you guys around?"

"Defiantly", Ulrich grinned.

"Bye Yumi", Aelita called cheerfully. Yumi turned while keeping pace giving them one last wave before walking out the door, strangely feeling more elated then she had in a long time.

**Yeah.. I suck at consistently updating chapters…sorry… but if it makes you guys feel any better I did this three times! I didn't like the way the other two were written so I changed it..soo Ulrich is finally in .reviews are appreciated ^-^**


End file.
